headhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Article3
CORRECT UPDATE: It would appear someone as of lately has been meddling with the HeadHunters wikia articles and their pages. So do be on the lookout for anything that says "CORRECT UPDATE". Anything saying '"CORRECT UPDATE" belongs to the original and unmodified HeadHunters article which was prior to the meddle. Either that, or we have had to correct the article due to somewhat confusing and incorrect display of information being shown and so needing to be corrected. Sadly we do not have access to fully changing the articles as much as used to, so whoever is now currently running the HeadHunters wikia hasn't really been keeping up to doing a great job it would appear. Title: The head of the snake... Ex-GKTF Co-leader, HeadHunters Supreme Commander and all round legend of Palringo Jarred Frozen Howlett will step out of the boots as the forefront of group kicking on pal in 2013 at some point as he and his family move to Queensland, Australia where he will take on the position as branch manager of an national vehicular towing company. Palringo knows little about group kicking nowadays, it's no shock either, when group kicking was declared as breaking of the social apps Terms of Service the world of palringo group kicking skipped a heart beat and went on a major decline. As the author I believe the GKTF were solely responsible for the final decision that turned staff members red. By the time the GKTF were gone and group kicking just a common joke the Head Hunters were well and truly underway on their more secretive journey. Frozen teamed up with various ex-GKTF members including the notorious Cyber Demon and together they created a Navy SEAL-like clan that has so far kicked over 70 groups and 9,000 users without even a sniff from the staff or pal users. All was going well for the elite clan until Frozen broke the news to the thick skinned group informing them that reality has caught up with him and that he would never forget his Elite HeadHunter teams that have cleansed Palringo of groups that are not wanted or are highly disliked. Frozen himself is unaware as to when in 2013 he will leave and the news of the event itself has taken a serious toll already on HeadHunters clan members. Group Kicking Team 2 which is a group kicking "Destroyer" based team had one of its members threaten to resign whilst possibly 2 or 3 others are known to have left the HH's 4th Reserve Battlegroup. Frozens departure may prove vital in the last of the erradication of group kicking which has been prolongued by the HeadHunters existence, it is not known how powers will shift within the powerful group kicking clan but in our one on one conversation he had this to say: "I started this gig in 2011-2012 with Sociowrath and to be honest am almost sick of it. Don't get me wrong, the people I met from the GKTF, and HH are some of the greatest people ever in my mind, I think I'll definately shed a tear or two by myself when I logout for the last time, but you have to call it quits and my life and job is telling me it's soon". As the author of both the GKTF and HH wikis, it is in my opinion that Frozens statistics are very modest to say the least and his accolades greater, one could say he is equally responsible with others for well over 20,000 users kicked... that's a lot of angry, power mad teens... 'The head of the snake...' : Ex-GKTF Co-leader, Head Hunters Commander and all round legend of Palringo Jarred Frozen ''Howlett will step out of the boots as the forefront of group kicking on pal in August as he and his family move to Queensland, Australia where he will take on the position as branch manager of an national vehicular towing company. Palringo knows little about group kicking nowadays, it's no shock either, when group kicking was declared as breaking of the social apps Terms of Service the world of palringo group kicking skipped a heart beat and went on a major decline. As the author I believe the GKTF were solely responsible for the final decision that turned staff members red. By the time the GKTF were gone and group kicking just a common joke the Head Hunters were well and truly underway on their more secretive journey. ''Frozen ''teamed up with various ex-GKTF members including the notorious ''Cyber Demon ''and together they created a Navy SEAL-like clan that has so far kicked over 70 groups and 9,000 users without even a sniff from the staff or pal users. All was going well for the elite clan until ''Frozen ''broke the news to the thick skinned group informing them that reality has caught up with him and that he would never forget his ''Elite ''Head Hunter teams that have cleansed Palringo of groups that are not wanted or highly disliked ''Frozen ''himself is unaware as to when in August he will leave and the news of the event itself has taken a serious toll already on Head Hunters clan members. Group Kicking Team 2 which is a group kicking "Destroyer" based team had one of its members threaten to resign whilst possibly 2 or 3 others are known to have left the HH's 4th Reserve Battlegroup. ''Frozens departure may prove vital in the last of the erradication of group kicking which has been prolongued by the Head Hunters existence, it is not known how powers will shift within the powerful group kicking clan but in our one on one conversation he had this to say: "I started this gig in 2010 and to be honest am almost sick of it. Don't get me wrong, the people I met from the GKTF and HH are some of the greatest people ever in my mind, I think I'll definately shed a tear or two by myself when I logout for the last time, but you have to call it quits and my life and job is telling me it's soon". "As for what happens after? it's up to Goldy (Attack Commander Goldspear). I'd love for him to continue our steady pace towards our goal, he has enough respect and man power to do it, the current organisation is superb too and with the Jammers and Ultimate Doom? well yeah, it's gonna take a bit more than some cry-baby staff to stop us from doing what they won't" - Frozen. As the author of both the GKTF and HH wikis, it is in my opinion that Frozens statistics are very modest to say the least and his accolades greater, one could say he is equally responsible with others for well over 20,000 users kicked... that's a lot of angry, power mad teens...